1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power theft inspection apparatus and method which detects the presence or absence of power theft in a power transmission system in which electric power can be transmitted and received in a wireless manner, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed such an apparatus that is provided with a detection unit which is provided with a coil and which detects an oscillating magnetic field formed around a power transmission unit, and that is configured to determine whether or not there is power theft on the basis of the state of the oscillating magnetic field detected by the detection unit (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4665991).
In the technology described in the Japanese Patent No. 4665991, however, there is a possibility that the oscillating magnetic field changes due to the power theft, but it is also likely hard to set a criterion, which is technically problematic.